goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sal Mistretta
Sal Mistretta is an American actor. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, Mistretta studied at Ithaca College. Though spending most of his career on stage (winning the Helen Hayes award for Best Performer in 1987), he also appeared on television in Law and Order, and films such as Stepmom. Singing Mistretta appeared in a number of stage musicals, beginning with serving as the original standby to the roles of Geoffrey and Nigel Rancour in Something's Afoot. He also originated the role of Otto von Bismarck in On the Twentieth Century and played Adolfo Pirelli in both the original tour and filmed production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Mistretta played The Phantom of the Opera to great acclaim in 1987, and appeared in the Los Angeles production of Sunset Boulevard as Sheldrake (playing Max von Mayerling in 2010.) He also understudied and later took over the part of Herr Schultz in Cabaret, and played Uncle Grahame in The Fix. Stage Something's Afoot (1976) Geoffrey (standby) *I Don't Know Why I Trust You (But I Do)(duet) *I Owe It All (contains solo lines) Nigel Rancour (standby) *I Know What I'm Looking For (solo) On the Twentieth Century (1978)(originated the role) Male Singer *Stranded Again *Veronique *Finale Evita (1979) Agustin Magaldi (standby) *On This Night of a Thousand Stars (duet) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Goodnight and Thank You *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1980) *The Contest (solo) *Pirelli's Death (solo) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) Cats (1983) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *Rum Tum Tugger *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Candide (1985) Dr. Pangloss *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Lisbon Fair/The Prediction/Dear Boy/The *Inquisition: Auto-da-Fé (contains solo lines) *What's the Use? (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (1987) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Welcome to the Club (1989) Gus Bottomly (understudy) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *Pay the Lawyer *Mrs. Meltzer Wants the Money Now! *Rio (contains solo lines) *The Trouble With You *Mother-in-Law *Southern Comfort *It's Love! It's Love! (contains solo lines) *Miami Beach *It Wouldn't Be You Milton Meltzer (understudy) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *Pay the Lawyer *Mrs. Meltzer Wants the Money Now! *The Trouble With You *Mother-in-Law *Southern Comfort *The Two of Us (duet) *It's Love! It's Love! *Miami Beach *It Wouldn't Be You Bruce Aiken (understudy) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *Pay the Lawyer *Mrs. Meltzer Wants the Money Now! *Piece of Cake (duet) *The Trouble With You *Mother-in-Law *At My Side (duet) *Southern Comfort *The Two of Us (duet) *It's Love! It's Love! *Miami Beach *It Wouldn't Be You Sunset Boulevard (1994) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) The Fix (1998) *Embrace Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *America's Son (contains solo lines) *Simple Words (contains solo lines) *Flash Pop Sizzle/Who Said? (contains solo lines) *Two Guys at Harvard (contains solo lines) *Mercy Me (contains solo lines) *Upper Hand (duet) *Finale Cabaret (1998) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Sunset Boulevard (2010) *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Gallery mistrettapirelli.jpg|'Adolfo Pirelli' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. mistrettagrahame.jpg|'Grahame Chandler' in The Fix. mistrettamax.jpg|'Max von Mayerling' in Sunset Boulevard. Mistretta, Sal